Destroying the Social Pyramid
by Mkatherinewrites10
Summary: Tris Prior and her group of misfits are at the bottom of the Social Pyramid and always the target for the royal 'Populars'. When Tris and her friends finally snap, they come up with a brilliant plan with an outcome of destroying The Pyramid and Tobias Eaton once and for all. But when she gets close with him, will she be able to go through with the plan? Warning, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys It's been so long since I posted another story. I've had about 5 stories jumbled up in my mind, and I didn't know which I wanted to post. Some just didn't work out, but this one is my favorite.**

**Enjoy, you might be able to relate...**

_**Destroying the Social Pyramid**_

_**Tris POV**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was sweltering hot that day.

Me and Uriah were sprawled across the cool cement floor in his basement, reading. Sweat ran across his forehead as he turned the pages of his Avengers comic book, and I was almost tempted to strip all my clothes off and walk around in my bra and panties. Yeah, it was that hot.

But, I didn't want give Al, who was slumped on the couch exploring Facebook, pleasure, it was just too hot.

Marlene and Lynn were sitting criss-crossed on the floor also, painting their nails on a small table by the old TV set. Nobody has said anything for the past hour or so, talking took too much energy.

I turned the page of my book as Al groaned and left clicked his mouse. I felt Uriah's arm flinch, which was pressed against my head, at the sudden noise. Marlene gasps and screechs in anger, while Lynn slams a bottle of nail polish down on the dusty wood.

I look up and watch Lynn get up and grab a paper towel from above the dryer and washer. "Great Al, what is it now?" She asks, wiping up the black nail polish, Marlene sighs and puts the now emptied out bottle in the trash and getting a red color from her bag on the floor.

"Do you ever just... Hate people." He mumbles, reaching over to the end table. He grabs his warm Coke and takes a long gulp.

I start to laugh, but I stop instantly and cough from my parched throat. "All that time." I gasp.

"With your whole being?" I look at Al and he raises one eyebrow at me. "With my whole tiny being." I reply, making a him smile and his dry lips crack. I fold the corner of a page of my book over, marking my place. I get up and sit next to Al on the wool couch, looking at the Facebook page he's pulled up. He scootches over a bit, uncomfortable. I laugh silently, he has always has a crush on me, but he knows how I feel so he tries to get over it. I don't care, it feels nice being liked.

"Why are you stalking Tobias Eaton?" I ask, taking the mouse from him and scrolling through his photo album.

It shows a picture of a huge, and I mean _massive,_ inground pool with people lounging around. We call them the 'Populars'. Pretty middle school right?

Girls in bikins and boys playing pool basketball, the title at the bottom reads _Keeping Cool;)_.

I shake my head in disgust as Uriah answers, "Isn't it obvious, Al is coming out of the closet. I always knew you had a crush on Toby." Uriah gives Al a cheeky smile, Al gives him the finger back.

"God I would love to drown each and every one of them." Marlene smiles, examining the picture on the screen. "Choke them with their basketball net."

We laugh at her harshness, Marlene is usually the one that scowls us for fowl language and gay jokes, she's like the mother of our group. Her devil horns pop out when she is very angry.

"I would love to see the day when their royalty comes crashing down." Lynn grins and grabs the forgotten Avengers comic by the couch.

"You know, we could totally destroy them." Uriah says. "We could pull like, little pranks on them. Humiliate them like they humilated us, get revenge." Lynn high fives a smiling Uriah.

"Revenge is sweet." I nod. "But that's impossible."

"Let me give you some nice advice Trissy," Uriah says taking my hand and pulling me off the couch, He stands beside me and waves his hand, like trying to make a mental picture appear infront of us.

"Anything is possible." He laughs.

_-Destroying the Social Pyramid-_

School is like Egypt.

They both have _A Great Pyramid._

Well of course, the ones in Egypt are made of brick or something cement-y, but they are both pyramids, and the both worship the top layer of the pyramid. But let's start with the bottom.

On the bottom you have my group. My group has it's own little section. Al, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and me.

In the next group you have Art geeks. Consisting of the singers, artists, band geeks, and drama kids. I'm in band with Uriah, and art, Marlene is in Drama with Al, and Lynn is in choir, but we still have our own group at the very bottom.

Then we have the dance tean, containing most of the sluts that didn't make it on the cheer team.

Of course we have the cheer squad next, containing the highest and more popular sluts.

We then get to the wannabe's. The girls that worship the Dance and Cheer teams, kissing their toes and fetching their starbucks coffee in the blink of an eye.

The only people in this layer are Tobias Eaton's sister, Addie, her boyfriend Mark. They have their own little section of royalty.

The last and most royal section is the jocks. Containing Tobias Eaton and his minions. They are the hot spot in highschool. The dance team, cheer team, and them are all royalty in the school. They wear their own invisible crowns. They can humiliate anyone without getting into trouble, and we are their targets.

"I don't know guys," I say slamming my locker and looking at all the excited faces of my friends, begging me to join in on their plan. "I just don't think it's fair, it's cruel." I mutter clutching my books and folders to my chest.

"Did you think it was fair when they called me a lesbian when I shaved my hair, calling me lesi-Lynn every waking second?" Lynn gasp, narrowing her eyes at me. "Stuffing semi-naked pictures of girls into my locker."

"Well no but-" I start.

"Or when In the middle of my try out for the school play the Dance team skanks threw eggs at me, screwing it all up. I still can't get the smell off my favorite outfit Tris. Was that fair?" Marlene asks, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"No that wasn't but still-" I sigh,

"Or when in the middle of my trumpet solo at the football game last Friday, Tobias's little minion threw a football at my head, knocking me out for six straight hours." Uriah asks. "Or when you were asked to paint a mural in the cafeteria, the Cheerleaders ruined it with permenant spray paint. How long did that take you Tris?"

"I stayed at school all night for days to get that done." I whisper, anger takes over me from the inside as I remeber the day, walking into the cafeteria to find my mural wasted by spray paint and glitter. Tears stinged my eyes as the Cheerleaders walked up behind us, holding cans of paint and tubes of glitter says "We only improved it. It looks _way _ better this way."

I look over at the 'populars' bunched at Tobias Eaton's locker at the end of the hall. Tobias and I have ever only talked once, during a school project when I did all the bloody work, and he took all the credit. He winks and smirks at me constantly, making me want to rip my hair out.

"Just let me sleep on it, Okay?" I plead as Lynn and Uriah high five, Marlene gives me an evil smile and Al just winks.

I knew I wanted to say yes but I didn't... yet.

**Oh heyyy, end of Chapter 1. Hope you love...**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Review I love to hear your opinion. Or don't.**

**Whatever.**

**Until next time.**

**~M**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter, you're welcome.**

**Enjoy I guess.**

_**Destroying the Social Pyramid**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

Uriah's basement became our meeting place.

I hadn't said yes to being apart of the plan yet, but the 'pranks' they come up with have been very convincing.

"We need to pull the same pranks on them, like they did on us." Uriah says. He examines the pyramid I drew on the green chalk board hanging on a wall in his basement. The are split into the sections. Us, art kids, cheer, dance, wannabe's, and jocks.

"I can't believe you guys are really doing this." I say, putting my face in my hands. We sit on the couchs, viewing the board and coming up with evil plans.

"It's genius, It will go down it history!" Marlene exclaims and claps her hands together.

"We need a better game plan guys." Uriah groans. He takes a piece of chalk and cirles the top of the pyramid, the Jocks.

"Lynn, you have the Jocks. Remember when they called you a les?" He asks, and she nods, glaring at Uriah. "Well, I need some research and number 36, Scott. He's 'apparently' gay. You know what to do."

An evil smile lights up Lynn's face, I groan. This is not going to turn out well.

_-Destroying the Social Pyramid-_

My first encounter with Tobias Eaton was in the Art wing.

I was totally late for Advanced Art, I was to busy helping Lynn with the prank on Scott, number 36 on the football team.

I had five sketch books piled up in my arms, 2 tins of colored pencils, a box of pastels, and a palette of water colors. They all ended up on the floor.

"Oh. Dammit!" I stomp my foot, as I look up at my attacker. Tobias Eaton. "Thanks, 'cause I'm obviously not late enough."

I crouch down on the marble floor of the corridor and pick up my empty, dented tins. My colored pencils all over the floor. I organized all my colored pencils by colors, cold colors in one tin, warm colors in the other. Now they were all messed up.

My pastels were broken in half on the floor, but thank god my water colors were all right. I picked up the palette and held them to my chest tightly, incase Tobias might grab them and break them in half.

I put them carefully in my bag, and started to pick up my broken pastels, throwing them in the container. Then putting my colored pencils randomly in the tins, I'll just organize them later.

I noticed Tobias wasn't helping, of course what a douche, but examining the open sketch book on the ground. I quickly threw the pastel container in the trash, and grabbed my sketch book off the ground and saw the picture that he was looking at.

It was the picture I just recently drew, the band nerds and art geeks were standing on one side, holding Clarinets and paint brushes. On the other side was the 'populars'. all wearing crowns, and some wore football jerseys or cheer uniforms.

I blush creeps onto my face, as I close the book and gather the other 4 books off the ground and collect the tins into my arms again. Trying not to drop anything.

"Umm, you're really good." Tobias says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "At drawing, I mean." He adds quickly.

"Yeah, I better get going." I say , and start walking away, but he grabs my arm softly pulling me back infront of him.

"Arn't you the girl who did the mural thing in the cafeteria?" He asks, trying to make a conversation like class doesn't matter right now.

"Yeah, and then your little cheerleaders ruined it with spray paint and glitter." I smile smugly at him, "thanks for reminding me." I jab my arm out of his hand and keep walking. "Douch bag." I say quietly, and enter the Art room.

_-Destroying the Social Pyramid-_

"The plan is underway." Says Lynn quietly, we sneak down the Athletic wing, heading towards the boy's locker room. We decided to do the prank in front of everyone. Uriah, since he is allowed in the guys locker room, planted the things in Scott's gym locker. Uriah and Al are meeting us at the doors, they want to view it too, but Marlene was at drama practice and couldn't make it this time.

"You ready?" Al asks smiling, as we arrive at the double doors leading to the locker room.

"ready as I'll ever be." Lynn smiles back. She squeezes through the boys and pushes open the doors. Tension strangles my stomach as I follow after Lynn, and Uriah, and Al follow behind me.

Lynn's heels clicked on the title floor of the locker room, a foreign sound apparently because all the boys looked up from what they were doing to see who was making the noise.

My noise scrunched up at the strange boy smell, yeah I was bestfriends with 2 boys and I have a brother but this was a disgusting mix of Axe, moldy socks, leather, and Old Spice body wash.

"Hey Lesi-Lynn!" One of the boys called. She give him the finger and replied, "Hey homosexual Scott." She gave him a smug smile as the rest of the boys laughed and wolf-whistled. I noticed Tobias, delicously and disgustingly, shirtless at the edge of the pack, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"What are you losers doing in here?" Scott spits, and the boys nod in agreement.

"Oh well Homosexual Scott, You see Tris over here-" She points her thumb back at me, and my cheeks light up bright red at the sudden attention. "Got marker on my shirt." She then points to the blue marker stain that I did make on her white v-neck. "I was just wondering if I could borrow a shirt." She says innocently and walks over to his locker. She jabs her elbow on the door to break the lock and opens the door, spilling out hundreds of pictures of semi-naked men. She smiles smugly again and says, "Oppss, seems like I can't find it."

Scotts cheeks are bright red as the jocks laugh and joke, picking up pictures of the guys and laughing even more. Sick bastards.

"Seems like we're done here." Lynn smirks and starts to head towards the doors.

"We'll get you back for this losers!" Scott calls as we follow Lynn out the door and into the white hallway, decorated with the spirit rally reminder on friday, tomorrow.

Uriah immediately high fives Lynn, and Al doubles over in laughter. I lean against the wall, suppressing a small smile. "Genius." Uriah exclaims. "Absolutley genius. Our revenge is going perfectly."

**Until next time.**

**~M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update!**

**I have nothing to say shockingly.**

**God, in my last story I was so talkitive... Somebody insult me so I can rant. Just kiding...don't.:/**

_**Destroying the Socail Pyramid**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

I remembered that day like the back of my hand.

I had just finished painting the mural on the cafeteria wall, the blank wall was gone. I was so proud of myself. Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, and Al were so proud of me too. I may not have many friends but atleast I have amazing, supportive, true friends.

I remember wiping my sweaty forehead and getting red paint on me. Uriah laughed for a long time at the thick, red line on my forehead, finally Lynn wiped it off and I punched Uriah as hard as I could.

The painting took me a few days. I stayed after school every night for a week or so, and I would come to school early every morning too. Trying to get it done, even going down during my study halls.

I worked long and hard on that bitch. Needing tall ladders because I was so short and I couldn't reach the top of the wall on short ladders. I used alot of paint too, and ruined lots of paint brushes and clothes. All for nothing.

The school mascot was a fire raven, pretty much a raven made of fire. Weird, really weird. It would have been way simplier to paint a normal panther or tiger like normal schools, but no. We have a roasted bird for our mascot.

Anyways, I painted a gigantic fire raven on the blank wall. Red, orange, yellow, black. One of my best pieces, ruined.

I walked into lunch that day, so excited to show the group the mural when I stopped. I still remember that feeling, walking in feeling like I was drenched with a bucket of ice water.

_"I'm just going to guess that this wasn't part of the mural.." Lynn murmurs. I feel Uriah clench his fist, he was like an over protected to me, I don't really have one anymore since Caleb headed to College._

_"I totally can't believe they did this." Marlene gasp, knowing it was one of the royals. "This is a low, even for them. This is even on school property, they could get in huge trouble."_

_"But they won't." I whisper. "They never get in trouble. They make everybodies life miserable and they don't have any price to pay."_

_"Oh Beatrice!" A cheerleader exclaims, I'm pretty sure her name was Molly. "I just love the mural."_

_"I can't believe you did this, you all are bitches!" Lynn hisses at her and the 3 other cheerleaders behind her._

_"Oh honey," Another cheerleader slurs, Amber. "We only improved it. It looks _way _better this way." She gives me a sickly smile._

_I look back at the destroyed picture on the wall. Covered in blue, orange, and pink spray paint. multicolored glitter coats it too._

_I ran out of the cafeteria before any body could see me cry, the would be even more embarrsing. _

I told myself that day, that they would pay. They would finally pay the price. And that was why I agreed to take the lead of the next prank.

_-Destroying the Social Pyramid-_

"You are a sneaky little devil, Tris." Marlene whispers to me, as we run as quietly as we can down the halls. It's not working to well, considering Lynn and Marlene are both wearing 5 inch heels. Let's just say, they make alot of noise on tile.

"Where are we going Mar. I thought you said you knew where the Girl's locker room was." Lynn hisses. We quickly hide in an empty corridor as we see another teacher wander through the halls. We were in studyhall, trying to find the girl's locker room was. None of us are in gym, nor sports.

"I think... Yeah, it's this way." She whispers back, leading us down another hallway towards the school's pool area. I can already smell the chlorinated water.

"Here we are." Marlene says, pushing a pair of double doors open revealing an empty locker room. Girl's. It smells way better than the boy's that's for sure.

"Do we have everything Tris?" Lynn asks, looking at the cheerleaders bags hanging on the hooks, ready for the game tonight.

I look in my bag. Spray paint, glitter. "Yeah we're good." I grab a bottle of blue spray paint, and a tube of gray glitter toss is to Lynn, she catches it and goes to a random bag. Opening it and getting the only uniform the cheerleaders have.

I give Marlene the orange paint and blue glitter, and I get myself pink paint and gold glitter and examine the name tags on the bags.

_Christina Andrews._ One says. I shrug and open it. Taking out the red and white uniform, laying it on the bench next to the bags.

I spray the uniform radomly and sprinkle the glitter on, replacing it carefully back to it's bag. Zipping it, I move onto the next bag. We try to move as quickly as we can before somebody comes it. But I kinda don't want to go quickly, I want this moment to go slowly. So I can take in the sweet pleasure of getting revenge.

_-Destroying the Social Pyramid-_

We have been waiting all day for this moment.

Uriah, and Marlene stood on the stairs of the stands, clutching eachothers hands. Al and Lynn were sitting, laughing and smiling at eachother, anticipating the moment the cheerleaders would walk out in glitter and paint ruined uniformed.

I sit on the bench bellow the four of them. reading a book. I close my book quickly as Marlene gasp, and Uriah whimpers in pain from Marlene's iron grip on his hand. I hear Al and Lynn gasp out in laughter, I look up from the book and see the cheerleaders. Covered in colored paint, and sparkly decoractions. Some of the uniforms are dripping wet, like the girl's tried to run the uniform under the facuet. Haha bitches, I got permenent paint.

I can't help but surpress a smile, and I hear laughter echo from the stands. I even see the football players and coaches supressing smiles and laughter.

I put my book in my bag and quickly stand up, waving for my friends to follow me. I run down the stands and stand by the fence, creating a border from the jocks and cheerleaders, from us.

I slowly pull out the blue spray can bottle from my bag and hold it up to show the cheerleaders. Some gasp, and glare and the Football players come closer, looking for a chick fight.

"You little bitch, you did this!" Molly screeches. She looks ready to jump over the fence and rip my eyes out my sockets in one movement.

"We'll totally get you back for this one, you midget." Amber yells, while some cheerleaders hold her back from coming over slapping me. I smile.

"Oh honey," I smirk, reapeating what Amber told me when she ruined my painting. "We only improved it. It looks _way_ better this way." I hear a few wold-whistels and laughs from the football team. My smirk widens.

My friends laugh behind me and Uriah yells, "That's my feisty Tris!" and he gathers Marlene in a hug, spinning her in hug. Victorious, that's how I feel. Especially when Marlene suprisingly kisses Uriah right there, in front of everyone. I can't help but smile bigger, their crushes for eachother have only gone unnoticed by eachother.

"The losers strick again!" A boy from the football team yells, and Me and Lynn hug. We will again. I'm sure of it.

.

After the game we get stopped, by a cheerleader and her boyfriend, I'm guessing. He's wearing a jersey, jock for sure.

She has skin and hair and her uniform is covered in pink and gold.

"Hi!" The cheerleader says, letting go of her boyfriend's hand and holding it out to me. I slowly grip it, and shake it a few times. Awkward. "I'm Christina Andrews!" Shit.

"Um, Tris Prior." I repy nervously, why isn't she slapping me?

"I know! Listen, I saw everything back there and I really just want to say, you're really brave. Standing up to Molly and her stupid bitches. I hate all of them. I was actually wondering if we could help you, with the pranks." She asks, she smiles a white smile.

"Oh this is my boyfriend, Will, by the way!" She says, pointing to the boy.

"Hey." He says waving to us. "I would also love to help. Somebody needs to knock them off their throwns." He smiles.

I smile back at my shocked friends, and nod at her. "That would be awesome." I smile. "Oh and sorry...Um for your uniform." I reply, red burning my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, nothing a little detergent can't do! Besides, I like it. Pink is totally me color." She replies, smiling bigger.

And that's when I feel it, Victory.

**That's it for the night.**

**I must ventur to the shower.**

**Goodbyeeeeee**

**~M**


	4. Not a chapter Babies, just some answers

Dear readers,

I'm writing this in letter form because.. It seems very posh.  
Anyways, I wanted to finally write this because I know you guys are infuriated with me right now, and I want to tell you guys where I have been, and where I am going for the next month.  
I wasn't going to tell you guys why I haven't been updating, I was really just going to update and ignore it but I will be leaving and you guys deserve to know where I'm going.  
Okay, so I've been busy, you've all heard that before but that is the true excuse I'm using. I will also be leaving for about a month, hopefully starting up again in December.  
This month is National Novel Writing month! I will be participating in this event hopefully, If I have time, so I'm focusing on that and will get to fanfiction soon.  
My novel will actually be based off of this, or another idea I thought of.  
If you're participating in National Novel Writing Month, then I wish you good luck! and I encourage you to participate in it! I will be for the first time! Also my birthday is on the 6th so I'm excited for this super, busy month!

Happy November!  
If you participate, happy writing!  
Love ~Mkatherinewrites10 (aka used to be molliekatherine10)


End file.
